Mentirosa margarita
by Negumi-chan
Summary: ¿Quién no confió alguna vez en esa traicionera flor blanca? Maka y Kid descubrirán que, a veces, no es mas que una Mentirosa Margarita


Una pequeña niña rubia-ceniza estaba sentada en la banqueta. Maka Albarn tenia seis años, y ya vivia su primer amor

-Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere...- repetía arrancando los pétalos de una margarita blanca -...No... no me quiere- dejo el tallo aun lado y agacho la cabeza. La margarita lo había dicho, su mejor amigo, Soul, no la quería, al menos no como ella a él.

-¿Que paso Maka?- escucho la familiar voz de otro amigo suyo, Death The Kid, él también tenia seis años, incluso cumplían el mismo día, pero él era un mes mayor

-La margarita- señalo al tallo marchito -adivino que Soul-kun no me quiere

-Esas cosas son mentira ¿como una flor va a adivinar algo así?- dijo con cansancio el pequeño ojidorado. Se exalto al ver como Maka se levantaba de golpe y se acercaba a él

-¡Solo lo dices porque la margarita te dijo que Black Star no te quería!- le grito con lagrimillas en los ojitos. El niño tenia una expresión de susto y antes de que pudiese negar cualquier cosa ella volvió a hablar -Te vi el otro día en tu jardín _"Él me quiere_ -imito burlonamente la voz de Kid, haciendo como que seguía arrancando pétalos a una flor invisible -._..no me quiere...me quiere... ¡Buaaa! ¡Black Star no me quiere!" _

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si es cierto!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Y a ti te dijo que Soul no te quiere!

-¡Tonto asimétrico!

-¡Tus coletas son feas!

-¡Tus rayas son feas! ¡Hum!

-¡Hum!

Se dieron la vuelta, cruzados de brazos y luego de que se mostraran la lengua cada uno tomo un camino distinto.

La pequeña Maka llego hasta el parque, y escucho a alguien llamándola

-¡Hola Maka!

-Hola Soul-saludo sin muchos animos

-¿Eh? ¿Te sientes bien? te veo rara

-Claro que me siento bien, estoy perfectamente- le sonrió al niño, un año mayor que ella.

El albino le regreso la sonrisa, mostrando que la faltaba un diente

-Vamos por dulces ¿si?

Fueron a la tienda de chucherías y se dirigieron de vuelta al parque, sentándose en una de las bancas, devorando uno a uno los dulces, en especial el joven Soul, que parecía querer meterse todas las barras de caramelo a la boca de una sola vez.

Miro a Maka de reojo, la pequeña solo veia el chocolate que tenia en manos

-¿No te gusta el chocolate?- pregunto con la boca manchada

-N-no es eso, es solo que...- se armo de todo el valor que pudo y beso la mejilla de Soul.

El chico sonrio y antes de que Maka saliera corriendo la tomo de la mano y le devolvió el tierno beso

_Al parecer Kid tenia razón..._

* * *

Kid camino hasta el frente de su "casa" que más bien era una mansión bastante amplia. No le había gustado pelear con Maka, ella era buena amiga.

-¡Hey Kiddo!- escucho la familiar voz de su mejor amigo a sus espaldas y sus mejillas tomaron un tierno color rosa. El de cabello azul llego hasta él y lo tomo del brazo -¡Tienes que ver esto! ¡Vamos!

Lo arrastro hasta llegar a un árbol grande del parque

-¿Que se supone que debo ver?- pregunto Kid y su amigo alzo el pulgar antes de comenzar a trepar

-¡No llegas tan alto como yo!- le reto y Kid se arremango la camisa. Cuando bajaron se sentían bastante orgullosos de si mismos, en especial Black Star. Para ser unos niños, habían llegado bastante alto. Por fin se sentaron en una banqueta, en un corto momento de calma, hasta que el sonido de la campana de los helados alerto a ambos niños. Gracias a que entre ambos cargaban suficiente para dos conos sencillos y que una mujer que también se había acercado a comprar un cono los considero un par de niños "muy monos", obtuvieron un par de conos de chocolate crujientes con jarabe de chocolate y chispas de colores ¡Genial! ¡Denle una sobredosis de azúcar a dos niños de seis años! ¿Que podría pasar?

Gustosos volvieron a la banqueta para acabar con su helado y tomar cada uno, el camino a sus respectivos hogares. Obviamente el primero en acabarlo fue Black Star

-¿Me das de tu helado Kiddo?

-No

-Anda

-Que no

-¡Por favor Kid!

-¡Deja de fastidiar!- le respondió dándose vuelta haciéndose el ofendido, aunque una sonrisa le bailoteaba en los labios

-¡Yo quiero helado!- declaro antes de echarse sobre el más joven y arrebatarle el helado, manchándose todo en el proceso, y manchando a Kid. Devoro el helado casi de un bocado y el pelinegro hizo un puchero

-¡Era mi helado!

-Luego te lo pago ¡Oh!- lo miro fijamente, el rostro de Kid tenia una gran mancha de dulce en la mejilla.

Parecía que el dulce le decía: "_Ven a mi niño" _y claro que no iba a negarse al llamado de aquella delicia de chocolate con chispas de colores. Pero en el mismo momento en que se lanzaba sobre la mejilla batida de chocolate, a Kid le dio por mirarlo a la cara, el destino hizo su trabajo, o tal vez fue la vida, a la que le dio por reírse un rato, pero en vez de sorber el chocolate, beso la mejilla del ojidorado, MUY cerca de sus labios. En toda su inocencia, Black Star solo le tomo la cara entre sus manos para voltearle y lamer el dulce, mientras el menor estaba en shock, pues, también en toda su inocencia, para él estaba muy claro que aquello había sido un beso como los que la vecina, diez años mayor que él, le daba a el chico que la llevaba en moto, su novio.

-¡N-no!- grita con las mejillas sonrosadas alejando la cara de Black de la suya, el peliazul lo mira extrañado

-¿Qué bicho te pico Kid? ¡Oh! ¡Tal vez esa mujer era una bruja y te ha hechizado!- arma su propia teoría, la cual incluye brujas, magos, dragones y a él como el héroe de la gran espada, por supuesto.

-Me voy- Kid se limpia la saliva que su amigo le dejo al lamer el chocolate y camina hacia casa

-¡Adiós Kiddo!- lo detiene y le besa la mejilla de nuevo, viendo como el rostro de Kid se vuelve rojo como un tomate y echa a correr carcajeándose como loco, el pequeño de las lineas blancas lo mira sorprendido, se acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar y sonríe

_...La margarita les mintió..._

* * *

**Si, amigos, amigas, pastelillos con relleno verde alienigena... Eso es en lo que pensé veinte semanas antes de salir del infierno... digo, de las clases.**

**Espero les gustara y dejen review, si dejan review subiré otro oneshot que siga a este, pero centrado en el SoMa, si no hay review, no hay SoMa.**

**En cuanto a mis otros fanfics... jeje, se me ocurren muchas cosas para continuarlos, pero mi madre me dio el puesto de chacha y también tenia que forrar libretas etc. y recién me pude escapar **

**Pero, al caso, dejen review y les daré mi amor eterno, o galletitas :3**

**¡Se les quiere!**


End file.
